Katras
KATRAS Katras are a race of natural explorers who rarely tire of trailblazing, but such trailblazing is not limited merely to the search for new horizons in distant lands. Many katras see personal growth and development as equally valid avenues of exploration. While most katras are nimble, capable, and often active creatures, there is also a strong tendency among some katras to engage in quiet contemplation and study. Such individuals are interested in finding new solutions to age-old problems and questioning even the most steadfast philosophical certainties of the day. They are curious by nature, and katras culture never discourages inquisitiveness, but rather fosters and encourages it. Many are seen as quirky extroverts by members of other races, but within katras tribes there is no shame attached to minor peculiarities, eccentricities, or foolhardiness. All but the most inwardly focused katras enjoy being the center of attention, but not at the expense of their tribe, whether it’s the one the katras are born into or the tribe they choose through the bonds of friendship with other creatures. Katras tend to be both generous and loyal to their family and friends. In general, katras are lithe and slender, standing midway between dwarves and humans in stature. While clearly humanoid, they possess many feline features, including a coat of soft fine fur, slit pupils, and a sleek, slender tail. Their ears are pointed, but unlike those of elves, are more rounded and catlike. They manipulate objects as easily as any other humanoid, but their fingers terminate in small, sharp, retractable claws. These claws are typically not powerful enough to be used as weapons, but some members of the species— either by quirk of birth or from years of honing—can use them with deadly effect. Feline whiskers are not uncommon, but not universal, and hair and eye color vary greatly. ABILITIES Advanced Dexterity: Katras are agile and gain +2 to Dexterity based skill checks. Advanced Charisma: Katras are very sociable and gain +2 to Charisma based skills checks. Weakened Wisdom: Katras lack common sense and suffer -2 to Wisdom based skill checks. Cat’s Claws: Some katras have stronger and more developed claws than other members of their race, and can use them to make attacks. Katras with this racial trait have a pair of claws they can use as natural weapons. This ability functions like the Claws racial ability. Clever Cat: Katras’ generally friendly disposition doesn’t preclude craftiness. Some of them see social obstacles as games to be played and won. These katras receive a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Sense Motive checks. Climber: Katras hunters excel at hunting prey from trees and other high vantage points. Katras with this racial trait gain a +8 racial bonus on Climb checks. Curiosity: Katras are naturally inquisitive about the world around them, though some are more curious than others. Such katras gain a +4 bonus on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and Knowledge (history) and Knowledge (local). Nimble Faller: Some katras have an amazing sense of balance and keen knowledge of their own center of gravity. Katras with this trait land on their feet even when they take lethal damage from a fall. Furthermore, katras with this trait gain a +1 bonus to their AC vs trip attacks. Scent: Some katras favor a keen sense of smell over sensitive sight. Katras with this racial trait gain the scent ability. Low-Light Vision: In dim light, katras can see twice as far as humans. Cat’s Luck: Once per day when a katras makes a skill check, he can roll the check twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before the check is attempted. Natural Hunter: Katras receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception, Stealth, and Survival checks. Sprinter: Katras are much faster than other races and take less time to reach their destination.